A Night of Sake
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Sometimes, you just have to enjoy your life. Or in this case your afterlife, and live it to the fullest, without regrets. Because sometimes you don't know what you got till its gone, and by then, its already far too late. IchigoxNanao. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Release

The thing about having a cell without a window is that even with the knowledge that day will turn to night and night to day it still feels like time has stopped for you. You could even imagine that everything outside is exactly how you remember it. Even better, exactly how you want it to be. But I know better. I know the world is still moving. Still moving on with or without me. Moving on with or without any of us.

It's sad really. All that time, we thought the world needed the Shinigami, needed someone like me. And maybe, back when we were still in action, it actually did. After all, who else was going to protect the lost souls of the living realm? Who else could save them from the hollows? That was our purpose. Our reason for life after death.

Who am I kidding? I wasn't really a Shinigami anyway, not after I got my powers back. Of course, neither were any of my friends. And they fought just the same. Just like I did. Maybe because I did. Uraharah did say something to that affect didn't he? That they gained their powers from being near me. Seemed kind of outrageous at the time, and I still don't know everything about how that worked. I mean I never really understood soul science, or whatever the technical term was for it.

Regardless, they couldn't stand still if I didn't. They cared too much, and somehow I didn't see it. Couldn't see it. Couldn't see that they wouldn't stop if I asked. Couldn't see that leaving space under the world that you take on your shoulders, makes those that care about you most, that much more likely to try and take a place at your side...

--

"Answer me, ryoka!"

He felt his body sink forward as another sword stabbed into his back with a wet squelch, the breath exploding from his lungs in a pained, drawn out wheeze. Still, his eyes refused to look up, his mouth refused to answer the questions given to him.

He just chuckled, spitting out a paritcularly large bloody gob, then laughed aloud. "Wha, has the Onmitskido gotten soft or somethin'? The way I remember, Soi-fon was alot nastier than you pansies-nrgh!"

The fist crumpling into his face silenced him.

"SILENCE INFIDEL!"

He chuckled darkly, unnerving the man.

"You call that a punch? Compared to Ulquiorra, you're a damn pussy."

"Guards!" The man bellowed. "Bring in the interrogators!

_Interrogation? Shit, these fuckers haven't done anything but beat me up for the past hour. You figure they'd at least—_

His train of thought was interrupted when his vision was filled with stars as a fist plowed across his face. _Hell, that one didn't make stars,_ he thought, as his head hung, blood dripping out of his mouth and nose._ Those were whole planets_.

He had walked for a while with the bag over his head before arriving in this small, dark room. He couldn't see anything, but he could overhear people snickering and talking as he was lead to his destination. _Not very discreet, are they? _he had thought as a rock was thrown at him.

Then he was thrown into a chair and chained to it before his black hood was ripped off. His eyes hadn't even been allowed time to adjust to the bright light focused on him before the first punch was thrown. When his head finally stopped spinning, he saw that he was surrounded by four large shinigami, dressed in black from head to toe, even wearing black masks to hide their faces.

"That's funny," He said as the first bit of blood began to trickle out of his mouth. "The guys that brought me in here were wearing all white. I liked their masks better, too. I couldn't see _any _of their faces." He looked at the shinigami closest to him. "I can see your little fuckin' pig-eyes through yours."

_Okay,_ He thought as another punch hit him in the side of the head, bringing him back to the present. _Maybe I've been provoking them. A _little. _But why stop now? Lord knows they haven't for these years and they aren't aren't gonna._

He was about to let loose another string of insults when the door to the room opened and a figure entered. At this person's entrance, his four assaulters ceased the beatings they were doling out and stood respectfully still as the figure walked closer to the light.

He'd been locked up here for a hundred years, following the traumatic events of the winter war. Aizen, seemingly defeated, had withdrawn back to Hueco Muendo with his espada, and hadn't been heard from since.

The vizards...well, he hadn't heard hide nor hair from them since. Not surprising really, considering the casualties they'd suffered during the winter war, but still, he'd expected at least a thank you, not a one way ticket to jail without a fair hearing at trial.

Speaking of hearing, he hadn't heard Zangetsu's voice for awhile now either.

They fed him enough to keep him alive, that was all he knew. Every five months, he'd get a meal. He'd be lethargic and half asleep, but it was _just enough_ to keep him alive, to keep him breathing.

Apparently, they still had some use for him. What that use was, he had little to no idea, but for one reason or another, they wanted to keep him alive. Half dead, yes, but alive nonetheless.

So you could imagine his surprise now, when he abruptly received a visitor on the eve of December first. He could tell it was Decemeber, by the way the snow fell outside his window, but that wasn't very important right now.

The identity and gender of his visitor were, as it were, interesting. She took one look at the guards, adjusted her spectacles, and all five of them collapsed into mumbling, gibbering heaps, twitching as if they'd each had an epileptic seizure.

"Thanks." The man mumbled, as she readjusted her glasses and wafted back towards him. "But I coulda taken 'em myself."

There was the faintest rustle, and abruptly, his shackles fell away.

"In your current condition, that is highly unlikely, Kurosaki Ichigo."

She was a young, bespectacled woman that strangely resembled Lisa Yadomaru in looks and appearance, though her glasses were a bit more round and her eyes a bit more stern, but still, he couldn't place her name. It came as no surprise that he didn't remember the identity of this shinigami, after all, he really hadn't been very sociable with any shinigami excluding Renji and Rukia.

The woman crossed her arms after a moment. "Kurosaki Ichigo, I am Ise Nanao, captain of squad eight. You're going to be taking a little walk with me." She flicked a thumb towards the door. "To say hello to our friend the sun."

Ichigo stopped eating, giving the newcomer a hard look. Oh, so that's who she was, Shunsui Kyoraku's former lieutenant. Yes, now that he remembered, the goofy bastard had kicked the bucket during the winter war.

But captain or no captain, he saw no reason to trust one of his captors. Not when he'd been beaten, given shitty food, and overall had a very unpleasant stay here, every day for the last few years.

"No." He answered resolutely. "Go away."

The woman chuckled. "Does it rile you that much? The possibility that things have changed in the last century?"

"You know why I'm not going back out there." Ichigo replied, "It's not the sun or this _change_ of yours that I care about."

Her tone suddenly became darkly serious. "But the people. You care about them right?"

Ichigo scowled. "What do you want?"

"It's the hollows." She answered in a dark tone. "They could be returning."

Ichigo stood at the word "hollows" "So? What's that gotta do with me? I'm sure you and the almighty Gotei Thirteen can handle them all by yourselves."

Nanao shook her head. "It's not leftovers that we're dealing with here. Technically, I'm not even sure if we can even classify these beings as hollows anymore."

Ichigo's brow furrowed at that statement. "Arrancar then, huh? So what do you need me for? You guys did a pretty damn good job of takin' them out yourselves without my help."

"We need you...to help us make sure we never have to call the rest of them arrancar." Nanao replied tersely, extending her hand. "So how about that walk then? You could always elect to return here, if you so choose."

He blanched a bit at that. Another century in this hell house, where all he had to look forward to was a meal every five months, beatings and abuse on a regular basis, all without any sense of parole?

"Ya mind undoing these shackles then-oh."

Another rustle of her sleeve, and the locks fell away, allowing him to fully rise for the first time in a century. His joints ached and groaned from the strain, and after a moment, he noticed her hand, still extended to him.

"Do we have an accord then, Kurosaki?"

He stared at her for a moment, weighing his newly acquired options. What was the poin in staying here anyways? Now that the shackles were off, he could feel his powere returning. Even now, it would be a trivial matter to knock her out and dissapear.

"I could always run, you know." He warned her. "What would you do then?"

"Oh?" Nanao Ise quirked an eyebrow at this retort. "Perhaps, but you won't do that. Captain Kyoraku always painted you as someone who wouldn't run away from a challenge. I doubt a century of imprisonment has changed your ways."

Rattled by her astute observation, the vizard could only scowl in a weak gesture of defiance. She was right, and he knew it. Bailing on someone, even a _former _ally, it just wasn't his style.

"Trusting a criminal, that's a dangerous idea."

"Then I'm a dangerous girl." She countered coldly, meeting his darkened scowl with a tense, unyielding one all her own. He held her gaze for a moment longer, before his lips quirked into a grimace.

_'Yikes. She's still scary.'_

Finally, he easily clasped her hand in his own.

"Fine, I'll take a look around. But you better get me some pretty damn good grub first."

"Agreed." She nodded, releasing his hand and heading, leading him towards the door as he flinched under the sunlight. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it," He stretched again, producing a satisfying pop in his neck. As he stepped into the thin evening light, she was pleased to see that his years of imprisonment hadn't dulled his physique. His spiritual pressure was rough as ever, and had she been her former self, then this raw reiatsu would have felled her in an instant.

"Sake. Sake, would be nice."

Thankfully though, Nanao Ise was _not_ the same feeble lieutenant as she had been a century ago, not the girl that had been left behind in Soul Society whilst her captain fought and died in the Winter war. And if there was one thing Shunsui had taught her, it was to enjoy what you had in life, before it was gone. He'd done that, right up to his death, without letting her know anything about it, just like always.

She could at least do the same, at least try to enjoy life before she too, perished.

A small laugh escaped her lips, even more so when he started at it.

"Sake it is, then, Kurosaki."


	2. Paradise is Nowhere

**Well, this chapter should leave you all wanting more, thanks to the sharp plot twist I'm about to throw at all of you. Enjoy please and review! After all, I just wrote 6,000+ words for you guys! **

**_Paradise is Nowhere_**

If all else fails, get them drunk.

Nanao remembered that saying quite vividly, even if she couldn't remember anything else right now.

"Anudder!" she yelled, slamming her hand on the countertop. "Gimme annuder!" This drew aggravated glares from a few of the bar's more sober patrons. Finally drawing the line, Izuru realized he ought to do something, grabbed the empty bottles and pulled them back into the kitchen, tossing them into the recycle bin sitting next to the sink.

"N-Nanao-taichou," He stammered as her gaze fell upon him, "I-I'm cutting you two off for the night." He gave a helpless gulp of nervousness when Ichigo also raised his head to mirror Nanao's murderous glare. "I don't want to be responsible for any of this, so-!!"

The reason for his startled exclamation was the immense reaitsu in the air as the captain growled viciously, releasing her spiritual pressure angrily, causing the blond to pale and even flinch as she flipped him off with a perfectly manicured finger, then pushed herself into what she assumed was a standing position.

"Fuck you, tosser! C'mon, Kurosaki, lets get outta here." The vizard too shot the surprised lieutenant a middle finger, then, staggered towards the door, with Nanao leaning against him for support.

"Have fun!" Called Ikkaku from a nearby table, as the two staggered out the door.

Renji, having arrived an hour ago, shot Madarame a baleful glare. "I-Ikkaku-san! Aren't you going to stop them?!" Granted, he was _relieved _to have Ichigo back amongst them, but for him to be here getting drunk on his very first night out of the slammer...

"Whyshould I if you're not gonna?" Ikkaku raised his shoulders in a helpless shrug, the door slamming shut behind the two stoned shinigami, both of whom nearly ran over Tesuzaemon Iba as he entered.

Hisagi saw this and exhaled sharply as Iba did a sharp double take. Knowing the rivalry between the Shinigami Women's and Shinigami Men's association, the gossip had started the moment those two came in here together. By tomorrow, the rumors would be all over the place, and it would be a bloody feud between the two groups.

"Well, we know what the sake talks' are gonna be about tomorrow...

"Nah, let em have their fun." Taking a long draught from his own bottle, Ikkaku sighed, laughing heartily at the gobsmacked expressions the lieutenant's all wore at his carefree attitude. "Besides, it's about damned time Ichigo got it in with _somebody_...

--

_(The next morning)_

Nanao drifted slowly up to consciousness, the warm light of morning splashing upon her tranquil face.

Her eyes stayed closed, enjoying the feeling of a good night's rest, of the soft blankets she was wrapped in. The sound of a lark's song drifted in through a window, bringing a smile to her tranquil face. She stretched upon the bed and soon buried herself under the sheets again. She didn't want to wake up; not yet. The morning was too pleasant, the bed was too soft, the comforter she'd cocooned herself in smelled too much like Ichigo.

_Ichigo._

She sat up with a start, her eyes snapping open quickly before widening in shock.

She looked around, seeing that she was in her quarters, seeing that she was in bed. Her eyes narrowed when she realized that she was wearing a shirt that was many sizes too large for her.

One of Shunsui's old shirts perhaps? After all, she still hadn't the heart to take his personal belongings out of her office. She pulled the neck of the large shirt out and looked inside; she was _naked_ underneath the article of clothing. She groaned and fell back, her head hitting the pillow with a gentle thud. The night before was coming back to her with a ruthless level of clarity.

It hadn't been a dream.

She had really slept with him.

Nanao wasn't upset at the fact that she and Ichigo had done what they'd done. The sex had been wonderful, phenomenal. He'd kissed her, she'd kissed him. They'd moaned and come together. They'd breathed in heavy unison. They'd fallen asleep in one another's arms. Everything that happened had been great. But it wasn't _what _happened last night that upset her.

It was _how_.

She'd shared some sake with him, they'd started to talk, they'd gotten drunk.

Nanao slid her feet off the side of the bed and stood up. She looked around the room silently, noting that the black bra and panties she wore last night were nowhere in sigh, but her shihakusho and haori were hanging over the door. She also noticed, with a touch of sorrow, that Ichigo was also gone.

Where could he possibly be at this hour?

It was then that she saw the note stuck to the alarm clock.

_I'll hear you out. _Was hastily scrawled across the crumpled piece of paper in rough print, the last letter scrawling off sharply. He must've been in a hurry to get somewhere, if he'd written this sloppy.

Peeling it away, Nanao began to fold the note, only to be greeted with the time her clock read.

Twelve PM.

Her jaw went slack and her eyes widened to the point of extrication.

The captains' meeting!

_She was late!_

--

_(Meanwhile)_

"So, getting it in with our captain, eh? Pretty slick of you, vizard trash."

"Shaddap." A sleepy Ichigo Kurosaki stifled a particularly long, drawn out yawn as Enjoji Tatsufa rudely dragged him down the halls of the first division. The reason for this rough treatement, for he was to be brought before General Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. "In case you haven't noticed, I actually have the looks to get a girl, unlike you, you still third seat piece of shit."

"Silence!" A heavy blow to the back of the head was Enjoji's appropriate response. None too pleased with the way he'd been rudely yanked out of bed this morning, Ichigo broke out of the seated shinigami's hold and rounded on the man, more than prepared to strangle him for that snide remark, only to find that the flamboyant shinigami had now pulled out his sword.

"Haha vizard! Do not think that you can touch me now that I have drawn my zanpak-

"SHADDAP!"

Before anyone could, not that anyone would, stop him, Ichigo Kurosaki slugged Enjoji Tatsufa so hard, and with such concussive force, that the unfortunate third seat was sent sailling into the air and through the left wall. And the next, and next, and _the next after that,_ leaving a distinct impression of his flailing body was he flew along the plaster, with still now signs of slowing down.

Satisfied, Ichigo continued the rest of the way, whistling to himself as he went. He simply had to ask for directions once or twice, as most of the women of the second division were more than willing to assist him. When he came to the two immense doors in the first division, he knew he'd found the place...

Only to be met with a sharp rebuke upon his arrival.

"We would appreciate if you would refrain from attacking our subordinate's, ryoka." He didn't even have to glance at the speaker to recognize the remark or who had spoken it. "We are in rather short supply of seated shinigami these days."

"Bah, who cares what he did?! I was gettin' tired of that little shit anyways!"

Ichigo had stiffened at the first remark, but now slightly loosened up at the second voice, for he recognized that voice as well, though with a slight cringe as the bright light faded from his eyes and the doors slammed ominously behind him.

Slowly, his gaze spread itself across the assembled captains. Byakuya Kuchiki, Toshirou Hitsugaya, and Jushirou Ukitake were still here, of course, along with a grinning Kenpachi Zaraki, but Ichigo noted with some disparity that a few familiar faces were conspicuously absent.

Sajin Komamura, Soi-fon, and Unohana Retsu weren't here. Add the still absent spaces of Aizen Sosuke, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tousen, and you had a very empty room, with only six of the original thirteen taichou present-

Then the doors opened, and the absent captain now strolled inside. Ichigo's eyes widened slightly at the sight, but he did his level best to keep his visage a controlled, reserved facade as Nanao Ise, looking completely and totally flustered, hurried inside, her bare feet thumping against the floor, her glasses hanging at an awkward angle.

Ichigo looked to Nanao for an explanation for her appearance but she gave none, she wouldn't even meet his gaze. Though her hand did brush against his as she passed him, a weak gesture of reassurance as she took her place in line, earning some odd looks from captains' Ukitake and Toshirou as everyone finally seemed to realize that Nanao Ise had actually worn her hair _down _for the first time in a century.

What was this all about? Ichigo began to sweat bullets as a murmur of confusion ran through the two seperate lines of captains'. Why didn't she even bother putting her hair up again? Was she trying to make it that friggin' obvious?!

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Yamamoto rapped his cane upon the floor for silence, and was immediately given it as a glimmer of his immense spiritual pressure wafted into the air, imbuing his words with further solemnity. "I am pleased to see that you're alive and well."

_'No thanks to you, gramps.' _

Thankfully, Yamamoto was unaware of the hybrid's thoughts, and therefore, dragged ever onward with his monologue, which he only know tuned himself back into. "-Furthermore, On behalf of all the Sereitei, I would like to extend to you our most humble and sincerest apologies for detaining you these past one hundred years."

For a moment, just a moment, there was a deafening, all encompassing silence. Everyone looked to Kurosaki, some anticipating, other's dreading the explosive reaction that was sure to come from such a gross mistake.

Finally, the impasse shattered.

"Wait, what now?" Ichigo scratched the back of his head, a perplexed expression deepening his ever present scowl. "You're admitting that you were wrong, you're _apologizing_, a century later?"

"You should be grateful we released you _at all_, Kurosaki." The erroneous comment was made on part of Kuchiki Byakuya, who had argued strongly against releasing the vizard in the first place, and now found himself on the receiving end of a death stare.

Ah yes, bad blood still flowed fresh between these two.

"Its a bit late for that, _Byakuya_." Ichigo remarked venomously. "So what now, I can just go home-Oh that's right!" He chuckled bitterly, his visage darkening murderously. "I almost forgot about that! I don't have a house to go _home to!_ You bastards burned it down!"

"Now now," Ukitake raised his hands placatingly, "Let's just take it easy. At least no one was harmed, right?"

Ichigo regarded Rukia's captain with a smoldering glare, his irritation seeping away as the sickly man replied with that disarmingly carefree smile he was so well know for.

"Well...whatever."

Once more, Yamamoto rapped his cane upon the floor for silence.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, yesterday, approximately one hundred souls vanished into thin air. We would like you to accompany captains' Nanao Ise and Byakuya Kuchiki, to investigate an unusual flux of reaitsu emanating from the center of Karakura Town. Captain Zaraki will follow if you do not report back within five hours."

"Damnit, can't you guys handle this yourselves?" Ichigo groaned, which earned him a sharp spike of killer intent from Nanao. "I didn't agree to come back here just to be your guys's lapdog after all."

"Regrettably, _we _cannot do this alone." Byakuya replied, which actually surprised Kurosaki.

"Komamura-taichou and Soi fon-taichou personally volunteered to lead a team to the world of the living three days ago," Toshirou offered a confusing explanation of his own in this troubling matter. "It was a routine mission, but for some reason they haven't been heard from, and haven't reported in since. And the search party sent to retrieve them, was massacred, with one survivor."

"That individual,"Yamamoto continued, "Was Unohana Retsu. She is on life support and unable to explain the situation to us."

"W-What about Shinji?" Ichigo shot back, trying to control the dread coiling in his gut. "Can't _he_ handle this?" Though he hated to admit it, he was actually beginning to regret leaving the relative safety of his jail cell.

"Hirako and company have declined our requests for assistance." Byakuya remarked with some noticeable disdain. "We lost all contact with them two years ago, and haven't heard from them since."

"Urahara?"

"Urahara Kisuke respectfully declined to offer us any assistance in this matter unless _you_ were released." Mayuri Kurotsuchi pointedly said this with noticeable disdain, and everyone of course knew why he was do upset. He'd also labored for Ichigo's release, but only so he could have the privilege of cutting him open to find out what exactly it was that made a vizard tick.

Ichigo arched an eyebrow at that, the Urahara part, not the lovely thought of being dissected and vivisected.

Hat n' clogs had been the one to negotiate his release? Well, that was definitely the more pleasing part of this afternoon, but still, he head to wonder, why now, of all times? If Urahara wanted him out that badly, then it had to be something big. Damnit...

Whatever this was, it made two captains go missing, and put a third on life support? Despite his initial irritation at

With a pang of guilt in his heart, Ichigo dared to ask the question.

"If I agree to this crap, then when would we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

--

Kuchiki Byakuya sighed heavily as the _senkaimon _closed, the sight of the Soul Society vanishing behind the sliding door of the portal, replaced by the misty morning air of Karakura Town.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I trust you'll be on your best behavior."

"What the fuck was that Byakuya?!"

It wasn't that he didn't trust Kurosaki Ichigo with their safety— it was quite the opposite. Byakuya knew that underneath all that brash bravado, the former ryoka was just as much a defender for the forces of good as he, and a strong ally that had proven himself to be dependable many a time during the winter war. However, what had irked him since last Sunday, and what still continued to irk him now, was the boy's habit of letting his emotions and overly impulsive nature, get the best of him.

Hence the reason for his imprisonment.

It'd started out simply. Aizen had been beaten back to Hueco Muendo, his forces crippled beyond repair, the hogyoku having effectively been erased from existence by Inoue Orihime.

The matter of said woman's death had not gone well with the boy. Grief stricken, he'd been hellbent on leading a team into Hueco Muendo, which was all well and good of course...

But there had been complications.

The shinigami had wanted complete and _total_ _annihilation_of Aizen Sosuke, Kaname Tousen, Gin Ichimaru, and his arrancar, whereas Ichigo only desired the death of the aforementioned trio, and certain arrancar, excluding that of Grimmjow Jaggerjack and Neliel Tu Oderschvank.

And when Kurosaki returned empty handed, without the traitor's head and with the unexplainable demise of his team, he'd immediately gotten into a quarrel with that poor excuse of a lietuenant, Marechiyo Ōmaeda. Thanks to the vizard's foul mood and lack of self control, the conflict had escalated violently, resulting in the latter's death followed by half the Onmitskido, who arrested him.

No one knew what had happened in that desert wasteland, no one but the tight lipped vizard, who had refused to answer any and all questions pertaining as to why he came back from that place covered in the blood and shaking like a leaf.

And now, less than twenty four hours after being freed, he'd gone and slept with a captain.

Ichigo yawned deeply as the first rays of pink began to stain the morning sky above them. He and Nanao had stayed up all night working on their respective mission plans, only getting to bed in the early hours of the morning. Which happened to only be a few hours before they had to meet the Captain-commander for a final mission briefing.

Now here they where, in his hometwon, a sleepy little village that had remained entirely unchanged for the past century, minus a few new houses dotted along the block, and the apparrent rise of an apartment and hotel complex two miles to the east.

Nanao generally enjoyed the early morning, unless it was cold outside. Which it was, for some strange reason. Soul Society had been enjoying a pleasant summer for the past few months, but this morning in the realm of the living held a lower temperature and a chilly breeze. The beginnings of autumn were upon the shinigami city. Even so, idly wished that her _haori _had sleeves as a cold wind swept down into the streets of Karakura.

"Ah, screw it. I am _so" _Ichigo said within a loud yawn as they surveyed the dawn, "_fucking tired right now."_

"Agreed," Nanao responded sleepily adjusting her spectacles. "We should not have stayed up that late."

"Hey," the more powerful of the two captain class shinigami snapped, "at least you'll get a chance to nap at Urahara's place. I'm going to be patrolling for a fucking hour. I don't wanna hear shit from you."

Nanao stared at him for a moment, trying to discern whether or not he was being his usual abrasive self, or whether that had just been a playful insult heavily layered in sarcasm.

Finally, she decided he wasn't serious, judging by the way he was still staring intently at her.

"Yes, I suppose that's...a pretty good point."

Their second mission into Hueco Mundo, while technically a great success, had still been labeled as a failed mission in the eyes of Captain Yamamoto. He'd wanted the party to return with the traitors' in tow, but they'd been unable to bring them back, or find them for that matter. And every search party to step foot into _Las Noches _since then had met with the same failures. Aizen and his band of traitors had been condisered dead for a decade now.

But now, intelligence suggested that Aizen Sosuke just might be responsible for the dissapearance of two captains' and the reason Unohona Retsu, the sole survivor of the search party, was currenty in a coma, bedridden and under constant care.

Nanao stopped in front of the nearest shop as Ichigo waved them onward. He knew Karakura town like the back of his hand, and since there hadn't been any significant changes to the city since his unwilling departure, he was their officially designated guide.

"Alright, Ichigo," Renji said as he turned towards the direction of the Urahara shop, "I'm outta here."

"Enjoy your nap, you bastard." Ichigo called at Renji's back, to which the lieutenant raised a hand in reply, before vanishing upon rounding the nearby corner onto the nearby avenue.

"Enjoy your endless walk," Renji countered as Ichigo continued to walk down the street. He made it a few steps before he turned around and looked back at his second division captain. "Oi, Nanao."

"Yeah?"

"Be carefu.l"

The captain smiled warmly at Ichigo as another chilly gust of wind pushed through the streets, causing a shiver to run down her spine. His concern was touching, endearing even, and it warmed her to her very soul. Maybe that _hadn't_ been just a one night stand, and his decision to sleep on the floor last night had just been an excuse to come to terms with what he'd done?

She'd be sure to ask him again tonight.

"You too."

--

_(Several hours later)_

She was tired, she was cold, it was night, and she didn't have a damned idea where she was. Everyone had gone their seperate ways to comb the town, and now she, with her crappy sense of direction, had gotten lost.

A sharp crack, followd by the loud bang of trash cans toppling over, elicited a sharp yowl from a cat.

"AH!"

Whirling on instinct to face her supposed attacker, Nanao centered her weight and braced for an attack. However, all she found were the empty front steps of one of the many houses that lined the street. Chidding herself for acting like a frightened schoolgirl, she sighed and leaned against the nearby alleyway through which she'd just emerged. Being a captain, Nanao, did not lower her guard however, quickly continuing the motion of her turn just in time to see something dark and ragged surging towards her.

She narrowly dodged the attacker, lunging to the side and landing in a combat roll, escaping her gigai in mid turn, her zanpaktou brusting free from its sheathe with a liquid hiss moments later. As Nanao finished the roll she got a small glimpse of the ragged thing before it rushed her again. It was a large, deathly haggard figure that stood before her, clad in the tattered remains of a pair of a shihakusho and haori, a shirt and ruined armor dotted about the shoulders and arms. A myriad of black chains, ropes and locks hung limply from its thick grey-brown arms and legs. It was continuously shifting between a bipedal and quadrupedal gate as it lurched its way towards its adversary.

Its canine face was matted and bloody, but coupled with the aforemention characteristics and zanpaktou at his hip, there was no doubt as to her attacker's identity.

Her eyes widened in horror.

"S-Sajin?!"

He didn't answer, instead fumbling blindly forward, one hand clasped over his golden eyes. Through his splayed fingers, she saw a touch of black where white sclera should be, and through his robes, was that...no, it couldn't be...

"Run...He choked out, c. "Run before I-I-NRAAAGH!"

The hand that cupped the wall now lashed out, _smacking_ her with such force that her ears popped, and her vision went a blinding stark white. Every muscle in her body screamed at her as she skidded across the pavement, before finally colliding with a nearby corvette, the thick metal frame bending and twisting around her as steel gave way to bone and flesh.

Startled by the unseen collision, the unfortunate driver of said vehicle stopped where he was, gaping of the wreckage of his car, the bag of groceries falling from his limp hands, to spill upon the sidewalk.

Taking his attention to the nearest weapon he could procure, the creature lashed out, snagging a nearby car right off the freeway. Tires squealed against the road, prompting an annoyed snarl from the beast. With but a grunt, it shook the driver and passengers free of the taxi, then, once certain all bystanders were indeed clear, leveled it at the arrancar.

Still working to free herself, the captain could only seethe helplessly as her once proude comrade heaved the cab at her, breaking the nearby guardrail and launching her, car and all, over the edge.

The air rushed from her lungs as she plummeted down the face of the cliff, bound helpless by the frame of the bulky vehicle. The air rushed from her lungs as her prison buckled and bent around her ribs, which were now certainly broken.

It stared down at her from its perch for a moment, then loosed another fearsome roar. Leaping after her, it landed heavily, checked its stride, then marched towards her with a tireless pace. Raising an arm, she fired off a few rounds of kido at him, but the creature just waded through the slew of shakkaho and soukatsui spells, paying no heed to her as they slammed into its midsection.

With a snarl, the beast whirled, planting its foot firmly in her gut, launching her into the air...

When another unseen explosion carried his ride into the air, the man fumbled for his cellphone and decided to call his psychiatrist.

Nanao, however, had far more pressing matters on her mind. She'd managed to work her other arm free, but by now, the hollow was less than a foot away, and steadily drawing closer. Nanao squirmed in the metal carriage that held her, but the undercarriage refused to give way, and now the monstrous ex-captain loomed over her, his hand cocked back into a fist.

"Chire."

For a moment, there was a brief rush of wind, then first wave of pink blossoms picked the ghoul up, and the second plowed it into the street, leaving pebbles in its wake. Nanao jerked her head to the right, where Byakuya now stalked out of the smoke, the countless blossoms of his bankai blazing about him in an incessant blur.

"I do not know what you are." Byakuya said with a dark frown as the thing turned to face him once more. "However, you have attacked the captains' of the Gotei Thirteen, and that is a criminal offense." He adjusted his grip on the hilt of his blade slightly, craning his head forward in the process. "No hard feelings."

With that, Byakuya charged the beast, sweeping his bankai into a turning horizontal swing that threatened to devour the creature in one fell swoop. The thing barely managed to avoid the attack, leaping backwards whilst maintaining an upright posture, before Senbonzakura finally found its mark, burying the .

"Captain Kuchiki, wait!"

"What is it," He remained unperturbed, his blank visage glare appearing over his shoulder as he brought his gaze to her. "Captain Ise?"

"That's captain Komamura!"

He stiffened slightly.

"What?"

A feral roar shook the air as a large shadow descended upon the two shinigami. Byakuya looked up in shock, his slate grey eyes widening as he pulled the blade out of the groundand brought it up to block the enormous blade of the hollowfied Komamura Sajin.

"_Rhaagh!" _the enraged canine yelled as his sword came down on the vizard and captain, the extreme strength behind the strike causing a small crater to form beneath the two fighters. "Enemy! Kill the enemy_!" _Komamura bellowed downward at the man below him, his power so immense that it immobilized the otherwise swift-footed shinigami.

"What is the meaning of this… captain Komamura…" Byakuya spoke up through arduous breaths, his eyes glaring into the massive captain's. "Do you mean to betray… the sereitei… with these actions?!"

"_RHAAAGGH!" _Komamura roared, pushing down harder and further paralyzing his opponent. "_Bankai!"_

Byakuya's eyes widened in horrified familiarity as Komamura's _Kokujou Tenken Myo'ou _materialized behind the captain. Nanao, who had dragged herself to a safer distance, stared up in helpless awe at the colossal, black-armored giant above them. The gargantuan blade in the monster's hand rose up high and came crashing down, creating an immense explosion then sent dirt and debris flying in every direction. Nanao began coughing as her eyes and nose filled with the dust of the _bankai's _destruction.

--

Ichigo felt, rather than heard the explosions before the plume of fire, before his vision filled with a gargantuan black samurai, the cyclopean giant towering above the rooftops as it rose into the midday skies. Ichigo frowned as he continued to run through Karakura's streets; for Komamura to have suddenly resurfaced again was a welcome relief-

A relief that soon turned to dread as he felt Byakuya's reaitsu flicker, then vanish entirely as the titan raised its massive blade, only to bring it crashing down once more, the resounding shockwave ripping the entire residential area to shreds.

"What the?!"

Then the fist slid into his face, and all stars filled his vision.

Ichigo was sent stumbling backwards, the impact launching him into the nearby hotel. He was absolutely shocked – he had never seen such a technique before. The sheer power of the attack was breathtaking in its own right, but the thing that had truly amazed him was the _speed _in which his attacker had moved. All he'd been aware of was a screaming blur of crimson that moved so fast that he had barely even seen it.

Coughing and sputtering the vizard picked himself up, leaning heavily upon the receptionist's desk, which, not surprisingly, was just as vacantly empty and lifeless as the rest of Karakura Town was this night.

There.

Footsteps.

He whirled on his feet, feeling the approaching presence of another. The room was silent and dark, the only visibility coming from the moonlight that poured through the hole in the wall. He drew _Zangetsu_ slowly and silently; he could hardly see anything in the room already and the last thing he needed was to be caught off-guard by a sneak attack from the shadows. He heard a silent footstep to his left, causing his head to snap in the direction of the noise. His mouth opened slightly in shock at the sight of the ebony haired woman entering the room.

But as the person came into view, he saw that it was a thin woman, almost a full head and neck shorter than he was. Her hair was raven-black and cropped boyishly short, with the exception of two long braids that spiraled downward to almost her waist. They were wrapped in cloth and a golden ring was tied to the ends of each braid. She wore a black top with no back or sleeves, the cloth tying up at the base of her neck. Her hakama were slimmer fitting than those of other shinigami he had seen, and had a slit running from her mid-thigh to the yellow obi she wore. Ichigo could see the fair skin of her thighs and—

"Soi fon?" He recalled her name only vaguely, having spoken to Yoruichi about her only once in the century before his abrupt lock-up. He knew very little of this woman, save that she'd thanked him for killing that 'poor excuse of a shinigami' that had been her lieutenant, shortly before she'd personally detained him.

Now, the intruder stepped into the pool of blue light across from Ichigo and drew her sword with a sharp, practiced movement. She leveled it at his face and remained silent for almost a full ten seconds.

"Not gonna say nothing?"

In reply, the petite captain rushed Ichigo with incredible speed, swinging her blade down viciously into Zangetsu. Ichigo hadn't expected such ferocity out of his opponent, and was sent flying backwards into the wooden desk he'd only moments ago been staring at. The piece of furniture splintered as his body tore through it, the chips of wood flying upwards and obscuring his sight. Ichigo amazingly got his sword around to his back to block as he heard his attacker _shunpo _behind him. The woman's blow was effectively blocked, allowing Ichigo to spin around and launch his own series of strikes against his opponent.

Soi fon's face remained emotionless as Ichigo forced her backward, towards the hole in the far wall of the room. Ichigo raised his sword, planning to bring it down with all his strength, in hopes of knock Soi fon's zanpakuto out of her hands. But as he swung downwards, the second division captain produced a small red fireball and shot it forward into his gut. The _kidou _spell was rushed and had not been very powerful, but it had been potent enough to knock Ichigo backwards. He recovered his footing in time to see Soi fon vanish into the air. Ichigo could feel her approaching, but the blast to his stomach had disoriented him slightly— he had no idea what direction the next attack was coming from.

So when the head of the Onmitskido appeared directly in front of him, close enough to reach out and punch him in the face, Ichigo stumbled backwards and clutched at his bloodied nose. His vision blurred as tears began to unwittingly form in his eyes. He tried to keep his focus on his opponent, but when the raven haired woman vanished once more, Ichigo did the only thing he could think of.

"_Bankai!"_

Black light burst from his body as Ichigo's blade shrank and streamlined into the small daito that its _bankai _was so well known for. He figured that if Soi fon was fast enough to evade his attacks, he would simply need to become faster than she. And when he was able to outmaneuver her, was stuck to the floor, he'd hopefully be able to subduer her and maybe get some answers to this mess.

Predicting the next strike, he raised _Zangetsu _in a preemptive defense. He was slightly confused when no strike was landed against his blade or his body. He looked around the dark room, his eyes straining through the night air to locate his opponent. He scanned the entire room before leaping out of the hole in the wall and into his division's training fields. Soi fon was there, standing in silence, her silcer eyes trained on the approaching shinigami. Ichigo landed on the grass across from the woman and awaited another attack, blood trickling slowly down from his nose. But his opponent made no move towards him. She only watched as Ichigo regained his breath.

"Gah," He gasped in another breath and stood tall again. "What's with...you...? I thought we were on the same side?"

She didn't answer, but the smirk was warning enough as she uncrossed her arms to silently wag a finger at him.

Incensed by the gesture, Ichigo replied with his own, saluting her with his middle finger."Fine then." He snapped, his spiritual pressure ratcheting itself up to equal her sudden rise in reaitsu. "If you're just gonna be all silent and shit while you're trying to kill me," Unable to tack the strain, the ground cratered beneath his feat, leaving the captain's smile to fade at the vizard's next words.

"Then I can repay the favor!"

At that moment, just as she leapt forward so did the vizard's counter.

"_Getsuga_…" Ichigo snarled as energy began to swell along his blade, "_Tenshou!"_

With a snarling hiss, the black crescent of energy exploded into existence, arcing forward at the Arrancar from point blank range. It plowed onward, pushing Soi fon backwards as she was forced to hold her block against the powerful attack. With a simple flick of the wrist however, she slashed the fang of energy in half, leaving the seperated attack to smash into the street, kicking up dirt and dust.

Swearing, peering into the smokescreen, his vision gradually cleared as the dust settled, and Ichigo saw that Soi fon was already flying towards him in the wake of his technique; the Shinigami's plain blade now replaced by her smaller and deadlier shikai.

They crashed against each other once more as Ichigo launched into a flurry of strikes. Soi fon dodged and parried perfectly, her movements appearing effortless in contrast with his opponent's sloppy, rage-driven attacks.

Ichigo knew what would happen if she stabbed him with that thing more than once. Two strikes in the same place, and it was over, that was something you didn't forget, even after a century in the slammer. Apparently, they both knew this, and so when Ichigo suddenly jabbed forward with his zanpakuto, the black tip of _Tensa Zangetsu _aiming directly for Soi fon's chest, he expected her to dodge, reappear behind him, or at least attempt some kind of counter.

Instead, Soi fon skipped directly towards him and quickly jerked herself to left, Ichigo's sword passing through the her stomach with a silent rush of fabric. Confused as to why she'd just impaled herself upon his blade, Ichigo's grip loosened for a moment. Then her hand appeared within the circle, effectively halting Ichigo's strike as Soi fon reached back and around to seize the blade.

He saw it now.

His eyes widened in horror as he saw it, the gaping hole through which his bankai had flow. It had been hidden by her stealth ops outfit, revealed now by a sickly, toothy grin. He noticed her skin now, a deathly, ghost white pale, as if all the color had been bleached from it.

A hollow hole.

Those eyes.

"Fuck!" He swore, realizing all at once what had happened, what was going on here.

Confused and desperate, the Shinigami tugged against the defense, but his zanpakuto was completely frozen within the hole, trapped within his opponent's fist. He looked up in fury as Soi fon reached down and grabbed his right forearm, further locking him into place. A small orb of red light began to swirl around in front of her lips as she pulled Ichigo even closer to her. Her mouth opened and spoke for the fisrt time that night, a malicious whisper emerged:

"_Cero."_

It was too close, too fast, he simply didn't have the time to dodge, or the where-with-all to release his death grip upon Tensa Zangetsu. Instead, Ichigo Kurosaki could only look on in silent outrage as the large blast slammed into him, leaving a swath of charred earth in the ground as it drilled through and demolished the nearest building, bringing it down around him...

Burying him alive amongst the rubble.


	3. Suerte

**Sorry if there's a sudden lack of fluff! Hey, this story had to have some kind of motive in it, right?**

**_Suerte_**

He was beginning to regret taking that nap.

"Repeat, Komamura-taichou has attacked Kuchiki-taichou, repeat, Komamura-taichou has attacked Kuchiki-tai-

Bzzt.

With a snarling crackle, the comlink, along with Nanao's choked voice, died off, replaced only by the sound of an explosion and a pained scream. It didn't take a rocket scientist to guess what had happened.

"T-Taichou!" Renji inhaled sharply, skidding to a halt, the incessant pounding of his feet upon the pavement fading away, replaced by deafening silence, broken only by the harsh breath that misted before his face. Until now, he'd been very much aware of the spiritual pressure blanketing Karakura Town. Ichigo, Nanao, and even Byakuya, had been at the very thick of it.

Now, just like that, Byakuya, and now Ichigo, the two intense swirls of reiyroku that had been their _reaitsu..._

_Gone. _Vanished, disappeared without a trace.

In its place, two plumes of smoke could be seen, rising ominously from opposite ends of the city. Through one, the giant figure of Kokojou Tengen My'ouo emerged, eclipsing the moon, its shadow plunging the hapless lieutenant into darkness.

Captain Ise, he was still aware of her reiatsu, though it was now horribly faint compared to that of this monstrosity.

And then he felt it, felt that bonechilling reaitsu freeze the blood beneath his veins. This wasn't the spiritual pressure of a shinigami, nor was it that of a hollow.

It felt like familair like an arrancar's, but darker...

--

"Out." She called childishly to the pile of stone. "Come out."

"_Okay," _came Ichigo's reply and the rubble caused by Soi fon's _cero _began to shift, quake, and rattle_. _Without further warning, the ruined remains of the abandoned residence all but shattered.

His Vizard mask was on now, the vertical black streak lining the left side of his face while the right half remained gone, shattered by the _cero's _blast. _"Now you've done it." _His clothing was tattered slightly and his left sleeve was completely gone, but he was still very much alive, and his gold black eyes were still burning on the Arrancarified captain ahead of him.

Soi fon grinned wildly, and pointed Suzemabachi at him, its chain clinking lightly against her wrist.

"Mask."

"You mean...this?" Ichigo tapped the white porcelain fixture upon his face. "Yeah, it's been years since I've used this, so...

A wave of killer intent blasted into her.

"Don't be surprised if you die."

His words seemed to have an effect, for her smile abruptly vanished.

When she moved, he didn't turn, his arm lashing out, intercepting Suzemabachi, barehanded, ignoring the blood that welled up in his palm as the blade skidded to a halt, as the homonka flowered upon his flesh. There was a brief gasp of surprise from his attacker, seen in her tainted orbs, for as he turned, the vizard's golden black orbs bored into her visage with an all too obvious intent.

_"Getsuga.." _Ichigo growled, and the former captain stiffened suddenly, but to no avail, the vizard held her fast. Pale eyes widened in fear against the dark light for they at last realized the impending lethality of this attack. "_Tenshou."_

Moments later, the black energy fang leapt from _Zangetsu_, and into Soi fon, tearing her away from the vizard, ripping into her skin with blistering force as she was forced to take the block barehanded. There was another swish of shunpo, and Ichigo was there, _Tensa Zangetsu_ raised and ready to rain down another _Kuroi Getsuga_ at her head.

Soi fon suddenly swung her hand with gusto, batting away both the offensive strike and its wielder. Ichigo lurched back in surprise, trying to ignore the gash and crest blossoming down the length of his shoulder. With a grunt, he threw a _getsuga _at the arrancar, who in turn raised a hand and swatted it away again.

Noting the small burn on her palm, she scoffed and brushed it off on her leg, only to stagger forward as a slew of whitish blue light slammed into her midsection. Snarling, she whipped her gaze around, only to find nothing, before another bolt hit her left hip, slamming her into the motel with a pained scream.

"I'd have to agree with him, you know. Is this _really_ all a captain can do? Or are you still rusty after all this time, Kurosaki?"

--

"_Bankai," _he chanted calmly as he dropped his blade to the ground, the elegant zanpakuto effortlessly slipping into, then through the heavily upturned asphalt that comprised the floor of his division.

"_Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."_

Kuchiki Byakuya's slate-colored eyes calmly surveyed his surroundings as the double-row of gigantic blades began to rise behind him. Captain Nanao Ise was lying to his left, possibly with a broken arm,– he would need to make sure his swarm of blades avoided that area of the street. Several civilians, probably deceased – also lay about the street, he would still attempt to steer clear of their bodies, but the likelihood of their vitality was extremely low.

And then there was this creature in front of him.

With a mental command, the towering swords behind him shattered into thousands of deadly shards, their cloud causing the faintest of winds as they rushed past him and towards Sajin Komamura. Byakuya had left his assigned post in North Karakura early on in favor of a more secluded area, when he felt the battle raging between Nanao and this captain turned-hollow. He'd arrived just in time to stop Sajin from impaling the fallen Shinigami upon his massive sword, the pink mass of his _shikai _causing him to retreat from his fellow captain's body.

Sajin, or rather, this monster he'd become, had released bankai, something a hollow should not have been able to do. After rolling aside to avoid what would have been a fatal blow, he'd released his bankai and now, contemplated some way to find his way around the massive titan, in order to subdue its wielder.

Wordlessly did his wave of blades surge forward, the cascading wall of pink rushing towards the Arrancar with a deadly force. Soon his form was completely eclipsed by the mass of blades, causing Byakuya to resort to sensing his _reiatsu _to replace his lack of visual aid. Fortunately, this split-second of blindness did not provide him with a hindrance; he had honed this technique of blind-targeting with immense training, almost crafting it into an art. He could easily carve a Hollow into ribbons without so much as opening an eye.

_"RHAAAGH!"_

Irritation flashed through his visage as Sajin, thanks in help to his bankai, easily fought and tore his way out of Senbonzakura's deadly embrace, then turned his attention once more to the captains' before him. From what he'd seen thus far, Senkei certainly wasn't an option, the giant would easily break the dome without much effort, and he was loathe to pull out Hakuteiken unless all else failed.

That left him with one option.

"Stand back, captain Ise."

"Byakuya, what're you-

_"Gokei,"_ He declared, waving his hands in a smooth, flowing pattern. _"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."_

--

Swiveling his gaze away from the crater, Ichigo felt a wave of nostalgia rush over him. There, perched upon the rooftop of the nearby clinic, stood a Ishida Uryuu. Though he barely recognized the Quincy with his now silvery hair, there was no denying it.

"Ishida." Ichigo growled, surprised, but more relieved that not, to see the last Quincy alive and well before him. Gripping the sword tightly, he felt it dig deeper into his flesh, tensing as Soi fon stalked back out of the motel, a look of indescribable fury plastered all over her face. "So you're still alive after all these years." What could be seen, was a long scar starting at his neck, but the white cowl and stark white uniform hid the rest of it. It was the slash he'd given him years ago, the one that nearly killed him after he'd done away with Ulquiorra.

"I see," the man commented as he coldly regarded the two former captain, ready to face off against this new opponent as well. "Kurosaki used his hollow mask to strengthen his _reiatsu_ and block her _cero. _You're more powerful then ever, Ichigo."

Ichigo said nothing more as he finally lifted his left hand up to the exposed side of his face. With a swift movement, the missing half of his mask re-grew as he waved his palm over it, the white bone and black stripe moving like milk as it molded itself into a ghastly skull.

"Heh." Behind the perpetual smile of black and white porcelain Ichigo snarled, taking one, then two steps forward, until the ebony black tip of Tensa Zangetsu brushed against Soi fon's ashen skin."You should be saying that to yourself. Once I finish this one off, you've got some explaining to do, Uryuu."

By now, Ishaida had already erupted out of the _hirenkyaku_, blurring into existence behind Soi fon, who's lips parted in a silent scream as Ichigo's getsuga tenshou finally caught her low in the knees, bringing her to the ground.

"I think we can work something out."

"!!"

"Licht Regen." Ishida barked angrily, and Ichigo was forced to leap away and avert his gaze as a hail of one thousand arrows rained down upon Soi fon, the former head of the black ops writhing in pain as the bombardment ended.

A dull static sound was his answer, as he reappeared behind her, his taller figure casting her body in shadow."_This..._ Faster than the eye could see, his foot lashed out, connecting solidly, burying itself in captain's gut with a dull thump. _"Is for cheap-shotting me back there."_

Before she could cry out, before she could even so much as make a sound, the momentum sent her flying into one of the many nearby buildings that lined the streets of Karakura. In the blink of an eye, Ichigo was there, seizing her by the face, shoving her deeper into the hole her uncontrolled flight had created.

_"Pitiful." _He rumbled, gripping her face tightly, amused by her struggles. _"I know I've been locked up for awhile, but still..._ before abruptly throwing her to the ground, where she sprang away to land in a crouch. _"Is this all a captain has to offer me?"_

Startled, she whirled around, swinging her heel at his head.

Ichigo replied in kind, throwing his free hand out to catch her by the ankle. With a twist of his wrist, he dislodged her from the street, hung her in the air for a moment, then slammed the Soi fon back captain into the street, the reverberation deafening her, and throwing her a foot or so into the air. Silently, Ichigo brutally backhanded Soi fon before she could recover to attack him, the strike slamming her into the street once more with a loud crack.

Before she could scramble back up, he'd stamped one foot down upon her back to hold her still, simultaneously grabbing her by the face and slamming her head into the pavement as he did so. "_You're done." _The tip of Tensa Zangetsu pricked at her neck, forcing her to raise her gaze to meet his.

_"And you're probably wondering, what now?" _It felt good to have the adrenaline in his veins again, and he intended to savor every moment of it, just so long as she didn't try to get back up._ "Should I do myself a favor and kill you, or maybe let you live so you can go through the same hell as me?" _

She scowled, as if she were about to say something, but instead slumped over as a sharp chop to the neck denied her the chance to speak. "Kurosaki." Ishida glanced up from his crouch to show his longtime rival the warning glare. _"We're done here." _For a moment, the vizard tensed, only to frown as another explosion shook the town.

Whipping his gaze to the west, he watched as an immense sphere of pink carried Komamura's bankai into the sky, then summarily shreded it into little more than scrap metal.

Whatever had happened to Byakuya, he'd obviously survived it,

"Yeah, yeah." Ichigo sighed, waving a hand over his face, dispelling the mask as Uryuu slapped a pair of seki seki cuffs on the wrists of the now inert captain. "I know. Now do me a favor and bring her to Urahara's, I've gotta meet up with Byakuya."

Ishida found himself left with the captain's sleeping form.

"Huh. Baggage duty again."

--

**_Preview: Old friends._**

"Hello?"

His eyes widened slightly as the door opened.

The girl had messy black hair, sun kissed skin, and inquisitive silvery brown eyes. Ichigo swore beneath his breath at the sight of her. Not only did this little one have the defining characteristics of both Tatsuki Arisawa and Chad, but her spiritual pressure, and yes it was surprising that she even had any, was exactly that of the latter.

"Maya Yastura!" The irritated, stern voice of a young woman, probably her mother, came from somewhere within the furthermost room, jerking him from his reverie. "What did I tell you about answering the door by yourself?!"

"What...did you say your name was?"

"Maya Yastura." The girl chirped as the sound of footsteps shuffled down the stares.

"Yastura? Like Chad?" He breathed in disbelief.

"Neh, neh, you mean grampa?" She blinked up at the vizard. "Dont'cha?"

"Grandpa?" He stared for a moment, then the door opened slightly, and an aged man, clad in green khakis, a black muscle shirt appeared to place his hand on the child's left shoulder, .

"Niña, who is this?"

"Abuelo, abuelo!" She cried adamantly, surprising them both as she jabbed a tiny finger at Kurosaki. "Mister here says _he's_ Ichigo! Is he that friend of yours you always talked about?"

"Hmm?" The man squinted forward, then choked on his spit and clutched at his chest.

"Ichigo?" The old man breathed wordlessly, his tan, wrinkled face full of awe and wonder. "Is that...really you?"

--


	4. Amor en mass

**_Amor en Mass_**

He stepped out of the _senkaimon _and into the warm night air of Karakura. His body practically swelled at the amount of spirit particles in the atmosphere; it was nowhere near as dense as the concentration in Soul Society, but it was far, _far_better than the air had been back in Hueco Muendo. Kenpachi Zaraki breathed in the air of the earth as if it were his last supper, his chest heaving up and down as he slowly strode forward along the dirt streets. As the rest of the team spilled out of the darkness, his eyes began to suspiciously sweep along the small shacks that lined the road they'd landed on. He'd never been here in the past century, but he was almost positive that the buildings were _not_ supposed to be on fire.

The shocked gasps behind him confirmed his assertion.

"Whoa, they really tore up the place."

"Such a mess." Yumichika seconded.

The rest of the group looked around in confusion as they stepped into view. They continued on, walking silently through the deserted streets of Karakura. Kenpachi could feel eyes staring at them from the ruined buildings, hidden shadows following their movements as they travelled. He saw the rest of the team glancing about carefully at the buildings; they could see the shadows too. The shinigami quickened the pace slightly and they inched closer together as they moved.

Kenpachi Zaraki scowled darkly.

"Tch. Looks like they've already finished fighting." By the time Soul Society had gotten word on the sudden attack, he'd already been halfway to the senkaimon, which of course, Mayuri had refused to open. Something about wanting to study the corpses, and allowing a band of brutes to parade into Karakura would only jeopardize his mission.

Now, what with the research and technology bureau being suck a prick, they'd _finally_arrived, only to find an absolute warzone and the lingering remnants of the combatants reaitsu.

"Neh?" Yachiru looked over at Zaraki from her customary perch upon his shoulder. A cheery smile spread across her face when she saw the look in his eyes. "Hey, Kenny, are you thinking about Ichi?"

"...Yeah, I guess ya might say that."

"Neh, neh! Ken-chan, do you think Icchi's still _here?"_Yachiru, hyperactive fuku-taichou that she still was, pressed this question from her customary perch on his shoulder, her unique red eyes blazing with curiosity. "It feels like it, doesn't it, cue ball?"

Ikkaku, irked by the humiliating nickname, was just about to say something about her getting too big to sit on Kenpachi's shoulder, when Kenpachi turned to glare at the third seat questioningly.

"Oh, y-yeah." Ikkaku nodded, took one glance at his captain, and shuddered slightly at the menacing grin beginning to grow there. "He's definitely around here somewhere. here. Just take a look around. It looks like a bomb went of or something. It's gotta be Ichigo."

True, Kenpachi couldn't sense reaitsu, but his gut told him that a fight was coming.

A fight with Ichigo.

Soon.

Very soon.

And if Ichigo didn't come to him...

He'd come to him.

Grinning, the most violent man in all of soul society licked at his lips, like a predator, hungry for his prey.

"Heh, I haven't been _this _excited in a long time...

"So....Ken-chan, do you think Icchi's gotten any stronger?"

The battle loving captain didn't answer, but neither did he try to hide his grin.

"Alright Yachiru, which way do we go?"

--

He arrived shortly after Renji, and was surprised to learn that he'd nearly slept through the whole thing. But if Renji was embarassed, then Ichigo was downright humilatied with Byakuya's next words.

"You're late, Kurosaki Ichigo." These were the first words he was greeted with upon reaching the scene of Byakuya's battle. He noted with some shock that nearly the entire street was little more than a pile of rubble, thanks in part to Komamura's clash with the proud captain.

_"Well, excuuuuse me!" _Ichigo all but growled, waving a hand at his own wounds. "But I was a little tied up at the moment!"

"Though your help was not neccesary, I believe that captain Ise is in need of medical treatment." Byakuya's counter was smooth and flawless, leaving the vizard no openings to reply with a verbal jab of his own, at least not without making a fool of himself.

"Shut up." He grumbled, kneeling down, he crouched before Nanao, anxiety pervading his every pore. She was alive, and that eased his sorrows somewhat, but it did nothing to assauge the 'what ifs' what might have, could have happened if Byakuya hadn't intervened. He clenched his hand into a fist.

"You're all cut up." She noted quietly.

He'd toyed with Soi fon, he knew this now, and it sickened him. He hadn't wanted to admit it, but he'd actually played with her, allowing her to dance in the palm of his hand whilst he became adjusted to fighting again.

"Yeah, well, you're not too bad yourself."

A century's abscence from the battlefield was no excuse for his stupidity. If he'd gone full strength from the beginning, he would've been here sooner. It was no use making excuses. He'd been attacked second, yes, but still-

"It's only a broken leg. There's no need to baby me."

"Kurosaki, I'm alright, really, I am." She smiled weakly then, and reached across to clasp his hand. The reaction was instantaneous, as all his worries fell away, replaced by the undying concern for her well being.

"Here, I'll carry you."

Instead of protesting as he'd expected her to, Nanao only nodded.

As he scooped her up of the pavement, something occurred to him. He was unusually protective of Nanao, even though he new next to nothing about her. He didn't want her to get hurt, so he wanted to stay away from her, yet at the same time, he was unable to do so. It'd been the same way with Orihime, and she'd only ended up _dead_ because of it, because of him.

Now...if he lost _her..._

Ichigo stole a glance down at Nanao when she wasn't looking, only to become away of her hands arms looping tighter about his neck. He shuddered against her and shifted his hands to get a better hold on her. Being around him was already a danger, he'd know this to be true for many, many years now, and it wouldn't change, no matter how powerful he became, there would always be those who sought his demise.

He was afraid, he realized.

Afraid of losing her.

The possibility of losing Nanao Ise, of holding her hand and watching the life fade from her eyes, scared him shitless. Why was it that he was desperate over a complete and total stranger?

--

"Oi, Urahara-san!" As usual, Ichigo burst into the shop with his usual rough bluster and bravado. Seeing that nothing had changed here in his abscence, Ichigo nodded to Ururu and Tessai, shoved Jinta out of his way, and quickly stalked to the back room.

And there, exactly the same as he had been a century ago was Urahara Kisuke, calmly reading this yesterday's newspaper, even though it was nearly midnight and the next paper wouldn't arrive until six. Noticing the fall of footsteps, he glanced up, his eyes shaded from beneath his hat.

"Ah, Kurosaki-san, so good to see you-umph!" The reason for his startled cry was apparent, as Ichigo roughly deposited Nanao into his unprepared arms. He fumbled with her for a bit before he noticed her broken leg.

"Can you take care of her for a bit?"

"Eh?"

"I need you to keep an eye on her." Ichigo waved over his shoulder. "We can talk later."

"Oi Ichigo, about Soi fon-

_"Urusai."_ The vizard barked angrily, his spiritual pressure flaring up in response. "You can go do your scientist thing, but I'm going to see Ishida. I have a few questions to ask him.

--

Which was how he had ended up on the streets again, the moon fading away to the sun as he strolled through the streets of his hometown, trying to remember just where the Quincy resided.

Then he stepped on it.

"Huh? What's this?"

A doll lay at his feet, just by the nearby doorstep he'd passed. It was a worn and ragged thing, kinda made you wonder what it was doing out here in the streets, or if anyone even wanted the darn thing. Wondering when he'd walked here, the shinigami shrugged, knelt down to retrieve it, and headed up the steps, not thinking, just wanting to return the toy as he knocked on the door.

"Hello?" He rapped incessantly on the wooden frame, grimacing as the rain began to fall. "Anybody there? You dropped this, your doll, right?." He didn't have long to wait, for the door chose that moment to sweep open.

His eyes widened slightly as the door opened and he was met with a girl.

"Oh, my dolly!"

The girl had messy black hair, sun kissed skin, and inquisitive silvery brown eyes. Ichigo swore beneath his breath at the sight of her. Not only did this little one have the defining characteristics of both Tatsuki Arisawa and Chad, but her spiritual pressure, and yes it was surprising that she even had any, was exactly that of the latter.

"Maya Yastura!" The irritated, stern voice of a young woman, probably her mother, came from somewhere within the furthermost room, jerking him from his reverie. "What did I tell you about answering the door by yourself?!"

Weakly, he handed her the doll back, but at the same time, he couldn't bring himself to dislodge his foot from the door. This girl, no, this was too much to just be a mere coincidence.

"Thanks mister!" She beamed up at him. "My name's Maya! So what's your name, mister?"

"Ichigo." He'd said it without thinking again, but at least this gave him an opening to ask the question again.

"What...did you say your name was?"

"Maya Yastura." The girl chirped as the weak sound of footsteps shuffled down the stairs.

"Yastura? Like Chad Yastura?" He breathed in disbelief.

"Neh, neh, you mean grampa?" She blinked up at the vizard. "Dont'cha?"

"Grandpa?" He stared for a moment, then the door opened slightly, and an aged man, clad in green khakis, a black muscle shirt appeared to place his hand on the child's left shoulder. His face was hidden by the shadow of a faded and worn baseball cap, holding down his thinning graying hair.

"Niña," He began with a slightly sleepy voice. "Who is this?"

"Abuelo, abuelo! Mira! Look!" The girl known as Maya cried adamantly, surprising both men as she jabbed a tiny finger at Kurosaki, who blinked in surprise at the sudden and unexpected gesture. "Mister here says _he's _Ichigo! Is he that friend of yours you always talked about?"

"Hmm?" The man squinted forward, peering at Ichigo intently. "No no, Maya, this can't possibly be him. My friend died a long time ago, so this couldn't possibly be-

"Hey, who're you callin' old, gramps?!"

"Th-That voice!"

"Eh?"

"Madre de dios!" The man swore violently, choking on his spit and clutching at his chest. "I know that voice anywhere, but It cannot be! Surely my eyes are playing tricks on me! It-It _is_ you!" Fearing he'd given the man a heart attack, Ichigo didn't speak any further, instead, he helped his grandaughter bring him inside, where he practically sank into the couch.

At last his breathing eased and he could speak again

"Ichigo?" The old man breathed wordlessly, his tan, wrinkled face full of awe and wonder as he raised his gaze. "Is that...really you?"

"Depends." He folded his arms, refusing to move his expression into anything other than a scowl. "You're Chad, aren't you?"

"I told you, its Sado."

Yup, definitely Chad.

"So?" Ichigo could feel the sly grin coming back at the nostalgic memories. It really was just like old times, the only difference being he still looked like he was in his early twenties, and Chad....well Chad didn't.

"Man, you've gotta be at least a hundred years old!"

"One hundred and fifteen, actually." Chad smiled from beneath his bushy mustache, his arm looping about his grandaughter as Maya deposited herself in the crook of his weather forearm. It never ceased to both amuse and surprise him how much he'd come to look like his abuelo in his old age. "And I still feel like I'm fifty."

Ichigo stiffled a chuckle, then he spied the faded and worn brass band worn on Chad's ring finger.

The reality of it all swallowed Ichigo whole, then spat him out of the blender, leaving him speechless once more.

"No way, you and Tatsuki...You guys...?"

"Mmm." Chad nodded solemnly, a wistful look coming to fill his eyes. "Forty years of marriage."

"W-Well that's awesome! Where is she? Is she around here somewhere? Oi! Tats-

"No, she's...not here." Chad shook his head, causing Ichigo's cry to fade away into nothingness. One look at his longtime friend, and he knew that Chad would speak of it no more. Suddenly crestfallen, Ichigo sank into the chair facing the couch. Well of course Tatsuki wouldn't be around anymore. Hell, it'd been, abd still was a miracle Chad was even _here_ to begin with!

"But...I heard a woman's voice." Ichigo protested, but Chad wasn't looking towards him anymore, instead his gaze had swiveled to the kitchen, where the sound of running water could be heard.

"You can come out now, Maria."

Abruptly, the sound of running water died.

A young woman in her late twenties who was the very likeness of Tatsuki, emerged from the kitchen, wearing a simple pair of slacks and a black tee, over which a 'kiss the cook' apron proudly hung. Her long, auburn hair was tied back in a ponytail, and her keen eyes locked angrily on Ichigo, but that was where the uncanny resemblance ended.

Sun kissed skin lent her an already natural tan, and she was a bit taller than Tatsuki had been, not to mention boasting a slightly extended belly, which one hand cradled protectively when she spoke, confirming herself as the woman he'd heard before.

"This the guy?" She asked. "The one you keep telling stories about?" She gave Ichigo a thorough once over, dissecting him with her eyes. "Huh, you sure this is him. He doesn't look a day over twenty."

"Ichigo, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Maria."

"It's a pleasure." The vizard eyed his hand, but she abruptly slapped it away, causing him to cringe slightly, before adopting an angry scowl which the woman returned tenfold. "You'll have to forgive her temper." Sado apologized wearily. "She's gotten it from her mother."

"My mother always spoke very highly of you." Maria began coldly. "But as usual, you weren't very deserving of it."

Ichigo, though he wanted to shout her down and tell her how very, very wrong she was, refused to take the bait. Yes, he and Tatsuki hadn't exactly parted on good terms, and he regretted it every day of his life. First there was his rescue of Orihime, in which he brutally told her to stay out of it, then there was the matter of him dating Orihime for two plus months, before an enraged Aizen caught up with her, 'divine punishment for erasing the orb of destruction' he'd said.

Before plunging his sword through her heart.

Lastly, the failed attempt to kill Aizen, in which he and Tatsuki had violently argued, shortly before Ichigo was called to Soul Society, and summarily imprisoned following his misdeeds.

"Well, I gotta go." Quietly, he thanked Chad for the drink, then turned to let himself out.

However, he paused, hand still on the doorknob, and took one last look at Maria's stomach. He didn't bother asking who the father was, probably no one he knew, considering the fact that just about everyone he did know was dead.

"Look, I know this won't mean much, coming from someone like me, but...Congratulations."

With a silent click, he shut the door behind him, leaving the three alone once more. Unable to understand what had just happened, Maya skipped off to the washroom to clean her hands for dinner.

Maria watched him go, felt the tears well up in her eyes as she began to tremble. Finally, she bit back a sob and just stalked upstairs angrily.

Sado Yastura watched his offspring go and gave a small sigh. "Kami above, what is this world coming to, when my family is constantly divided like this?" With sorrow and regret he stared at his weathered hands. They were still strong. Wrinkled yes, but still strong, still deceptively powerful, just as he was. He was alive for a reason, or so he liked to be believe.

"Tatsuki...what should I do? I'm old now, this body of mine doesn't have much life left in it, but still, I feel like I should be out there, out there with Ichigo, fighting...

There _had_ to be a reason he was still alive. There just had to be.

"Tatsuki...why? Why did you leave me all alon? I...I don't know what to do anymore."

_You know what you have to do...Sado-kun. You always did._

_"?!"_

Glancing to the door, for just a moment, Sado Yastura could have sworn to the creator above that he saw his deceased wife. But no, it was just the curtain, rustled by the frigid air of december.

"Tatsuki...

He shook his head and closed the window. As he heard a car pull into the driveway, followed by the sound of a car door opening and slamming seconds later. That would have to be his son in law, back from another dull and drab day at the office in the city again. He was an shady man, but he'd been acting paricularly strange as of late.

Unnatural even.

Shaking his head for the final time, Chad hoisted himself out of the chair and walked to the door. Whatever shady business the boy was dealing with, he intended to have a word with him about now and put a stop to it, for worse or for ill.

But scarcely had he approached the door, then someone abruptly kicked it down, spraying wood and timber everywhere. Shielding himself, Chad didn't even bother to dive for cover, and calmly strode out the door, and into the front yard. He knew just what was going on immediately, as the muffled screams from the car reached his ears, followed by a spray of gunfire in his direction.

Raising his arm, black liquid flowed over it, reflecting the hail of lead into the ground. Maya and Maria knew well enough to stay out of sight in a situation like this, a situation that always seemed to happen around here.

A robbery.

Tsking, he relaxed his body, then tensed it up again, gazing calmly surveyed the trio of unfortunate gunmen, each of whom had a weapon pointed directly at him, and by the look of it, intended to shoot.

"Hands up old-timer! Give us all your dow and nobody gets hurt!"

"Now now, I'm not that old. And I'm afraid I can't let you harm my family in there either."

Before either could fire, Sado had grabbed the first and second by face. Each youth had just enough time to choke out one single horrified scream before Chad proceeded to slam their head's together with the concussive strength he was so very well known for.

The third, apparently a rookie at this, staggered back at the sight of his comrades bonelessly collapsing to the ground. He was afraid he realized, but too afraid to run away or pull the trigger in time.

"S-Stay back! I'll shoot!"

Without a word, Chad advanced, reaching out to seize the pistol in his hands, crumpling and crushing the metal barrel and plastic handgrip into a barely recognizeable ball, from which only the trigger could be seen. Terrified, the man collapsed to the ground, skittering back on his hands and knees as Chad raised his fist, brought it down, and uttered two words.

"El directo."

As the smoke cleared, Chad unclenched his hands and shook his head as he all but stalked to the car where his now very, very unfortunate son in-law was still hidingand trembling fearfully.

"Giving a niño like this a lecture...I really am getting too old for this."

--

"Ishida! Oi! Ishida! Open the hell up damnit! I'm getting soaked out here!"

For the second time that day, Ichigo found himself thunderstruck by who answered the door.

Deep violet irises, framed by slender locks of night black hair and glasses, stared up at his rattled brown hidden by his own matted hair. She was a short, petite thing, barely over the age of ten, though one look at her solemn ice blue eyes told him who the father was.

"Senna," Ishida's voice beckoned, "Come here sweetie." With a curt nod, she skittered back towards her papa, hiding herself behind Uryuu's pant leg, as if he'd save her from the big bad soul reaper. Ichigo sighed and shook his head as she indeed eyed him catiously.

"So, who's the lucky girl?" Ichigo inquired as he stepped in the doorstep, and was offered a cup of tea. "I never really pictured you as the type to ever settle down....

"Rukia Kuchiki."

"Oh, you and Rukia," Ichigo nodded to himself as he sat down on the sofa. "Yeah, sure, I guess that makes sense...

_Ishida and Rukia._

Finally the quincy's words caught up to him and struck home, eliciting a gag, then a choking spasm, finally ending with the vizard spitting out the entirety of his drink, spraying the clean white carpet a filthy muddy brown.

_"WHA~T?!_ You and R-Rukia?!" Despite his best efforts, Ichigo was all too aware of his jaw and glass hitting the floor, as was Uryuu, who winced slightly realizing he'd have to clean up the stain later. Ichigo's mind however, was not focused on stains. "When the hell did this happen?!"

"Approximately thirty years ago." The quincy answered matter of factly, though a smug smile could be seen beneath his greying bangs. "It was quite the ceremony. You should've been there."

Ishida and Rukia?! Together?! Married?! With a _kid? !_If Chad and Tatsuki were big news, then this should be a global headline for everyone in both worlds to see! "Uryuu, you-you've gotta be friggin' kidding me?! Why did you two-

"Why would I lie?" The quincy made a point of adjusting his spectacles then and there, before returning to his work in the kitchen as if nothing extraordinarily earth shattering had just been revealed. "Now compose yourself Kurosaki, you're scaring my daughter, and my wife's sleeping right now."

"Y-You mean she's _here_?!" Ichigo gaped, dumbstruck by this new knowledge. Naturally, he'd assumed that Rukia was off in Soul Society somewhere, but instead, she was here, sleeping upstairs?!"

"Yes, now keep it down." Uryuu warned icilly. "She's been experiencing morning sickness lately and she only just felt asleep with the quilt I knitted for her."

"Morning sickness?" His eyes widened even further, and not at the knowledge that Uryuu still could still sow. "Wait, that means....

"EH?!"

**_Next time: Possesed captains?! Sado Yastura back in action?! Ichigo's deduction?! Rukia's pregnant?! Izuru's engagement?! EH?! What the hell is going on with everyone here?! Stay tuned for the next compelling and spellbinding chapter! Review please!_**


	5. HIATUS

**A/N: After much ado, I have, regrettfully, elected to put this fic on hiatus. I'm not sure where I intented to go with this one, but if anyone wishes to adopt it, then I will most certainly allow that. Otherwise, I'm afraid this fic will be left to gather dust whilst my other 200+ stories are renewed.**

**To those of you who have enjoyed it and stuck with this ficlet after all these years, I'm truly, sincerely sorry. On a lighter note, I AM updating my other, older fics. Assassin's Creed and A Change of Perspective have each received updates. I'm not sure when the site will take this Author's note down or not, but until then, feel free to enjoy my other fics as they receive continuous updates!**

**Sincerely,**

**Nz**


End file.
